Dangerous Friendship
by Scion-XT
Summary: Ryou Bakura meets a girl who is new in Domino High and they both fall for each other! But why does yami Bakura want her? A first attempt to writing a story staring Bakura. So, please be kind.
1. Default Chapter

Authoress' Notes:

     This is a bit different then my usual stories. This one stars Bakura, a character who is often neglected from other Yu-Gi-Oh stories. 

     That's all I have to say other then I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters, no matter how much I wish I did. So, please don't sue unless you want to get 100 rabid dust bunnies and 300 pieces of flea-ridden cat and dog fur.

Dangerous Love

Chapter 1

     Ryou Bakura walked into the school building, sore from last nights "lesson". He walked with a slight limp and it hurt to move his left arm. The bell rang and he was now officially late.

     He continued to walk up the steps carefully, wincing with each step. _Another detention…_he thought, finally entering the building and walking down the empty hall toward his homeroom.

-----------later…

     The teacher slapped a detention slip onto the silver haired teen's desk, making Bakura jump. "Detention, Mr. Ryou! I swear! You have been skipping out on more classes then I can count!" Bakura sighed and slumped in his chair until the desk was level with his eyes. It was going to be a long day…

--------Later, at lunch…

     Joey and Yugi headed toward their usual table in the back of the room, trays of food in their hands and Bakura trailing behind them.

     Suddenly, Joey stopped and pointed. "Hey. Check her out!" Bakura and Yugi looked past Joey and saw a girl with neck-length red hair and a very angry expression on her face as she and the school bully exchanged insults. It took several minutes before the group saw the source of the problem. The girl's shirt had juice and food spilled on it.

     Then, the girl stomped her food in frustration, spat something out at the bully in what sounded like Chinese and walked away, grumbling all the while about the bully.

     Bakura sat at the table in the very back in the far corner. Alone, as usual.

     After getting a new tray of food, the girl started searching for a table. 

     Bakura saw this and motioned her over. The girl looked surprised. She pointed to herself and gave him a questioning look. He nodded and waved her over again.

     She walked over and sat down across from him and said, "Thanks."

     Bakura smiled slightly and said, "Your quite welcome…um…" 

     "Ryoko Aisha." She said, seeing him struggle for something other then 'miss'.

     "Nice meeting you, Aisha-san. I'm Ryou Bakura." He bit into his sandwich and made an, 'this tastes like c***' face and pushed it aside.

     Aisha bit into her own and just said, pushing it away as she wrinkled her nose in discussed, "Eww. This stuff tastes like c***."

     "My thoughts exactly."

     After eating what they could stomach, the two didn't say anything for a while except for the occasional, "so…" here and there.

     Finally, after ten minutes of staring at their food while ants swarmed over the rotten meatloaf, the bell rang telling everyone that it was time to get back to work.

---------later…

     Bakura watched as everyone exited the building, leaving him to walk alone toward the detention office.

     Suddenly, he realized that he wasn't alone. He looked over and saw Aisha walking along side him, her hands behind her head and a smile on her face. "What are…what are you doing here?" he asked in his British accent.

     "Um? Oh. I got detention too." She said.

     "No you…you asked…?" 

     "Yep. I asked. What are friends for?" she asked, winking.

     Bakura walked in stunned silence, unsure as to what to say about this. Someone wanted to be his friend? HIS friend?

     Aisha noticed her friend staring at her strangely and she asked "What?"

     "Why did you…?"

     "Why did I ask?" Bakura nodded. "Well, I thought that you could use some company during this time of annoying speeches and endless preaching about school being important."

     Bakura smiled slightly as he thought, _Wow…no one actually asked to get detention with me…not even Yugi…_he looked at Aisha out of the corner of his eye. 

     She was still smiling and walking along beside him, humming the Twilight Zone theme as they neared the detention office. 

     He couldn't help but chuckle at this. This girl was very strange, but he was glad he had someone to talk to, even if he didn't tell her everything. His smile faded when he remembered his Yami. _What will he do to her if he meets her? _He thought, suddenly wishing that he hadn't met Aisha.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

     For the last three weeks, Bakura had been saying few words to Aisha, who was worried about her friend. Everyday he would come into school with a scabbed cut across his wrist and a limp. Finally, she decided to ask Yugi, the only one Bakura would talk to. Well, if you call, "Hi" talking.

     "Yugi. What's up with Bakura? Everyday he comes to school with a new injury. What is going on?" she asked the short teen.

     Yugi looked up at her and said; "…I think it's better if you didn't know…"

     Aisha sighed. She had gotten the same answers out of Joey, Honda, Bakura and Tea. No one would tell her. She felt so…weak, a feeling she wasn't used to. "Thanks…" she sighed.

     Yugi felt bad. He knew Aisha was worried about their friend, but there was nothing they could do to help him. He had to do it himself.  

-------Later…

     Aisha spotted Bakura standing in the corner of the school hallway, a bully (who I will call Shark) beating on him. "Hey!" she ran over and shoved Shark. "Stop that, you jerk!"

     Shark glared at the redhead. "Why?" he asked, shoving her back roughly.

     Aisha stumbled back a few steps but managed to stay on her feet. "Because! If you don't I'm gonna kick you where the sun don't shine!"

     "Oh. I'm sooooooo scared! Someone save me from the mean redhead!" he said in a mocking tone that made Aisha's blood boil. 

     "I…said…leave…him…alone!" she kicked him in the chest, sending him sprawling.

     Bakura stared at Aisha as she and Shark battled, which ended with Shark getting a bloody nose. The bully stood and ran off, leaving Aisha to stand beside Bakura with a smug smile on her face. "An' don't lemme catch you picking on him again!" she yelled after him.

     Bakura picked his backpack off the floor and said, "Thank you. But…did you really have to almost break his nose?"

     Aisha thought for a moment then shrugged. "No, but he made me mad and I owed him for spilling my food on my shirt." She was still smiling smugly.

     "…Alright…I guess…Anyways, I better get home." Bakura started to walk away, but stopped when Aisha said, "Hey. Why don't you come over to my house for dinner? My mom makes a killer stuffed cabbage." 

     "…" Bakura thought for a moment. Then, he shook his head and walked away. "I'm sorry. But I have…things to do…"

     Aisha watched her friend walk away from her and out the school doors, a confused and worried look on her face. "…What is wrong with you…?" she asked silently, wishing that someone would tell her what was wrong with Bakura.

-------Later…

     Aisha walked down the busy streets of Domino, her head hurting from all the worrying and thinking she had been doing lately. _Why won't he tell me?_ She thought, sighing as she headed toward the Turtle Game Shop, maybe to buy some new Duel Monster cards or maybe to watch Joey get his butt kicked by Yugi in a Duel.

     She entered the small game store, brought some cards then left for home, not even casting Yugi or Joey a second glance. 

--------The next day…

     Bakura was late once again. Aisha shifted in her seat and looked at the door. Bakura was usually in his seat and getting a detention slip by now. 

     She heard Sally, a student that lives for gossip, whisper to another girl, "I heard he's cursed."

     The other girl, Juri, gasped. "Really?! I can't believe that!" she whispered back.

     "Its true. Ryou Bakura is cursed. That's why everyone he's met and tried to make friends with have mysteriously vanished."

     "But…what about Yugi, Joey, Honda and Tea?"

     "Bakura avoids them. But I pity that girl Aisha. Next thing you know…she'll be gone too."

     Aisha listened with interest, but also with growing confusion. Why hadn't he told her that people went missing when he made friends with them?

     Just then, Bakura came in and sat down heavily in his seat. He looked like he had been in a street fight.

     And, as usual, he got detention and had to stand out in the hallway with a bucket of water in each hand.

-------Later…

     Bakura walked down the hall toward the front doors. It had been a long day and he just wanted to go to sleep, but he knew he would get nothing except another "lesson".

     He stopped when someone stepped out in front of him. "Aisha." He said.

     Aisha stared at him and asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

     "…Tell you what?"

     "About those people that went missing when they tried to make friends with you!" Bakura cringed at the girl's harsh tone.

     "I…I didn't want you to get hurt…like the others…" he said softly, lowering his gaze to the floor.

     "Hurt? By what?!" Aisha was so upset that she started to cry. Hot tears streamed down her pale cheeks as she sobbed, "All I want to be is your friend! But how can I if you keep pushing me away!?"

     Bakura looked up and saw Aisha's tears and lost control. He ran over to her and wrapped her in his arms, holding her close. She seemed so small and frail, something that made her look like a child. She continued to cry in her friend's arms, her tears seeping through his green sweater. It took a minute before he realized that he was also crying. "Aisha…just…please stay away from me…" he whispered, pushing her away gently and staring into her green eyes. 

     "But…why?" she asked weakly.

     "…Just…trust me…You have to stay away…goodbye…" he then walked past her, his heart heavy with grief as he left Aisha alone on the school steps.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

     Bakura was walking past the park when the Millennium Ring around his neck began to glow. He stopped and yelped when his Yami appeared before him, a cruel smile on his twin's face. "So. This Aisha is very dear to you, eh?" Yami Bakura asked.

     "Stay away from her…" Bakura whispered, staring at his twin.

     "You DARE order ME?!" Yami Bakura snapped, grabbing Bakura by his bruised shoulder.

     "N-n-no, master…" he stuttered, terror shining his green eyes. "I-I-I-I didn't mean to…"

     Yami Bakura threw Bakura onto the ground, standing over his weaker self, a smile on his face. "To late. Time for another lesson."

     He smiled as he cracked his knuckles and kicked his twin in the ribs several times. 

     Bakura felt one of his ribs crack around the third or fourth kick. He screamed as pain shot through his body, making him roll onto his side and curl into a ball, sobbing as Yami Bakura laughed at his twin's weakness.

     "Stop that!" someone yelled, kicking Yami Bakura. Bakura looked up and saw Aisha standing between Yami Bakura and himself.

     "A-A-Aisha! Don't!" his pleas were ignored.

     Yami Bakura wiped the blood from his lip where the girl's foot had connected. "Eh. So your Aisha?" he asked, standing up striate and giving Aisha a glare that told her that she was in way over her head. She ignored it.

     "Yeah. That's me. And I don't care much for people who hurt my friends. Even if they are related to them." she said, her eyes telling him that she was scared, but willing to fight him.

     He laughed harshly and vanished, making Aisha blink in surprise. "What the…Lemme go! Yipe!" someone grabbed her from behind. She yelped when something cold and sharp pressed up against her neck.

     "Now your scared, aren't you?" Yami Bakura asked, pressing the knife into the girl's neck. It bit into her flesh, making her whimper in pain.

     Bakura slowly stood and stuttered, "Please stop it!"

     Yami Bakura grinned and pressed a little harder on the knife, making Aisha scream as it cut deeper into her. "Oh? And you're ordering me?"

     "No! I'm begging you! Please!" Bakura was on his knees, tears streaming down his face as he begged his other self to let her go.

     "…" Yami Bakura removed the knife and licked the blood off of it as he shoved Aisha forward and into Bakura's arms. "Fine. But if I see her again, I'll have a new toy to play with." he then went back into the Ring, leaving Bakura to hold Aisha, who was shaking madly and whimpering in pain.

     "…Who…what was he?" she whimpered as Bakura pressed a clothe against the cut on her neck.

     "He's what I was afraid you would get hurt by…I told you to stay away…why did you follow me?" he asked, wincing when he moved to stop the bleeding.

     "I wasn't trying to. I have to go this way to get home." She said.

     Bakura nodded as he wiped the last of the blood off of her neck.

     Aisha snuggled up against him, trying to get rid of the fear that made her shiver violently against her friend. She felt his arms wrap around her, holding her against him as he whispered, "Don't worry…"

     Bakura looked down at Aisha, who was shivering from fright. He ran his fingers through her red hair and, after a minute, rested his cheek against her hair, enjoying the softness of her hair against his pale face.

     After several minutes of sitting in his arms, she was soon asleep. 

     Bakura saw this and stood, lifting her into his arms. He had no idea where she lived, so the only place he could think to go to was the Turtle Game Shop, Yugi's home.

------Later…

     Yugi opened the door and gasped. "Bakura! What happened?!"

     Bakura hadn't even realized that he had dirt on his face and that he had several cuts from the rocks that had bit into him while at the mercy of his twin. "…Yugi…can she stay here with you and Grandpa?"

     "Sure…c'mon in…" he held the door open for his friend. He led him up the stairs and held open the door to the guest room at the end of the hall.

     "Thank you Yugi." Bakura said as he laid Aisha onto the bed and covered her up.

     "Your welcome. What happened?"

     "My Yami is what happened." Bakura straitened then left the room.

     Yugi's Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yami was standing beside his aibou. "What's wrong?" Yugi asked his other self, who was looking worried.

     "Yami Bakura has taken an interest in this girl. And I fear that she will not live long if she continues to try to help Bakura." Yami said softly, shifting his gaze to the sleeping girl.

     "…Why's that?" Yugi sat down beside Aisha and motioned for Yami to sit beside him.

     "…" Yami sat and reached for the brown rope that poked out of her backpack. Tied to the end of it, was the Millennium Amulet.

     "A Millennium Item!" Yugi gasped, seeing his Millennium Puzzle begin to react to the amulet's presence. Yami nodded.

     "Yes. This is what he seeks, but he also wants the girl herself. She has ancient magic within her, but has no idea how to activate it. I doubt she even knows she has them." he said, replacing the amulet into her bag and returning to the Puzzle that hung from his aibou's (companion) neck.

     Yugi cast a worried look to Aisha. He would have to tell Joey and the others about this. Maybe if they stayed with her, the Millennium Ring's power would be reflected by the Millennium Puzzle's power…


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

     Bakura ran out of the Turtle Game Shop and toward his house. The clouds darkened and thunder rumbled in the distance. He would have to hurry other wise he'd be soaked.

     He was eight blocks away from his house when the rain started to fall. Within a minute, it was coming down in sheets.

     He just about kicked the door open and tripped over the carpet, stumbling but not falling. He said a quick 'hi. I'm not hungry right now' to his mother, who was about to ask him if he was hungry, but didn't get a chance to finish for her son was already up the stairs and the door to his room was already slamming shut.

     She scratched her head in confusion. Bakura was usually hungry after playing with friends. _Maybe he ate at Yugi's…_she shrugged and continued to set out the plates and silverware.

----------------

     Bakura slammed the door shut behind him and slumped against it, holding his side in pain. He had almost forgotten about his cracked rib.

     The Millennium Ring glowed as Yami Bakura took over Bakura's body, throwing the weaker one into his Soul Room and locking the door.

     Bakura got up off the floor and banged on the Soul Room's door. "Yami! What are you doing?! Let me out now!" he shouted. After a minute, he gave up and leaned against the door and took in his surroundings. He was sitting in a room much like his own, only it had more Egyptian artifacts littering the shelves. 

     He sighed. He knew where his other was going, but he couldn't do anything while he was the Soul Room.

---------Out side the Soul Room…

     Yami Bakura grabbed the pocketknife from his other's desk and opened the door as he pocketed it. He walked down the stairs, mentally smiling. 

     "Bakura, dear. Are you going out again?" his other's mother asked, looking up from her meal.

     "Yes, mom. I'm going back to Yugi's. He's having a sleep over. I hope you don't mind if I go." he said.

     Bakura's mother didn't seem to notice the change in her son's voice. "Sure thing. Make sure you get there before dark. And bring an umbrella! I don't want you catching a cold!"

     Yami Bakura nodded and smiled. "Yes, mom." He grabbed the umbrella from the rack and walked out the door, tossing it aside once the door was closed.

     "Fools." He muttered, smirking as he headed toward Yugi's.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

     Yami Bakura reached the Turtle Game Shop, which was also Yugi's home. The door was still open and Yugi's grandfather was sitting behind the counter, reading a mystery novel.

     So, he opened the door and acted as though he were looking around by picking up decks of cards and looking at the back of them and putting them down and picking up another one.

     Grandpa looked up and saw Bakura (or, who he THOUGHT was Bakura) and said, "Oh! Bakura! Your back so soon?"

     Yami Bakura looked up from the Duel Monsters Booster pack he was "looking at" and acted surprised. "Oh! Yeah…I had to get my money from my mom." He said quickly.

     Grandpa nodded and said, "Okay then. Take your time."

     After a slight nod, Yami Bakura went back to reading, but then got an idea. "Um…Grandpa. Would you mind if I go see Yugi while I'm here?"

     "No, go right ahead. He's right upstairs."

     "Thank you." _Sucker…_he smirked as he walked up the stairs and toward the guest room, his hand stuffed in his pocket as he fingered the pocketknife.

-----Meanwhile…

     Aisha and Yugi sat in front of each other, both frowning in concentration as they studied their Dueling hands. Yami stood beside them, smiling at their faces, which both read, 'I'm gonna win this, even if it kills me'. So far Aisha and Yugi were tied. Each had only three hundred points left so they were pretty even.

     Yugi smiled as he drew a card. His favorite, the Dark Magician. "Ha! The Dark Magician!" he said cheerfully.

     Aisha grinned and held out her hand. "You win, Yugi. It was good duel. Nice job." She said, smiling.

     "It was a tough duel. I think you're the only one besides Pegasus that's come that close to beating me!" Yugi said, shaking his friend's outstretched hand.

     Yami nodded. "Yes. You are quite a duelist."

     "Thanks, Yami. Okay. Now you guys were going to explain to me about this Yami Bakura?" Aisha asked, putting her cards away and looking up at Yami expectantly.

     "Hai (yes), that I was." He sat down as well and started to explain when the door opened and someone stepped inside. He felt a pang of ancient energy hit him, making him jump to his feet and whip around. "Yami Bakura!"

     Aisha and Yugi also got to their feet and stared at Yami Bakura, who leaned against the doorframe and played with a pocketknife nonchalantly. 

     "Why, hello, all. I just wanted to see if little Aisha was alright." He said, smirking. Yami Yugi stepped between him, Aisha and Yugi.

     "Your not getting anywhere near her. So, you better go now or die." Yami said in a calm, yet dangerous tone.

     Yami Bakura laughed. "Ha! That's funny! You can't hurt me. You know that. And you wanna know why? Because he's still here and you know it." He sneered, making Yami grind his teeth.

     "…Whose still there?" Aisha asked, stepping up beside Yami.

     "Why, Bakura of course." He leered. After a moment, he yawned and said, "Well, I guess now's as good a time as any to give Aisha what I came to give her, eh?" he walked forward, opening the knife as he did so. 

     Yami started to step between his rival and his aibou's friend, but was stopped when Yami Bakura's knee struck him in the gut, hard. He fell to his knees and went into a coughing fit, clutching his stomach.

     Yugi wanted to help Yami, but he also had to protect Aisha so, silently apologizing to his friend, he pulled Aisha behind him, glaring up at Yami Bakura, who laughed at Yugi's attempt to protect her. 

     "You fool! If your Yami was so easily beaten, why do you even bother to try?" he asked, sneering.

     "Because! She's my friend and I'll do whatever it takes to protect her!" he said angrily.

     "…Fine then." The smile faded as Yami Bakura jumped forward and grabbed Yugi, throwing him aside and into Yami. Aisha yelped in surprise. This guy was FAST!

     Yami Bakura grabbed the rope that dangled out of her backpack and held up the Millennium Amulet. "My, these things are popping up everywhere, aren't they? Oh well. I'll just add this one to my collection. Along with this." He grabbed Aisha's wrist and walked calmly toward the window, dragging her behind him.

     "Lemme go! Your gonna be sorry, you Bakura look-alike!" she said, trying to pull out of Yami Bakura's grip. No anvil.

     Yami stood and started to run forward, but got there too late as Yami Bakura opened the window and jumped out, holding Aisha, who was suddenly very scared.

     She closed her eyes and started to pray. She opened one eye and yelped as Yami Bakura landed neatly on his feet, catching her in his arms before breaking out into a run when Yami and Yugi burst through the shop door, just about giving Grandpa a heart attack. "YUGI! YAMI! COME BACK AND CLEAN UP THIS MESS!" Grandpa yelled after the two, clutching his chest and sweat dropping.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

     Aisha struggled in her captor's grip while shouting, "Let me go!! I'm warning you, if you don't put me down this instant, I'll make you wish you had STAYED in that d*** Millennium Item!!!" 

     Yami Bakura, growling, stopped and dropped the girl on the ground, making her squeak in surprise. He towered over her and said, glancing behind him to see if Yami and Yugi were still following, but they had stopped to get Joey and the others, "Be quiet or else your friends will find you in _several_ places!"

     Aisha stood and glared at him. "Namagomi no baka!" Looking quite menacing, she did the only thing she could think of: glare and say swear words that would make a sailor blush.

     Yami Bakura sweat dropped at the girl's use of profaned language. 

-------Meanwhile…

     Yami lead Yugi and his friends toward the bad part of town, where he guessed Yami Bakura would be.

     Joey, lagging along behind, gasped, "How much…*huff*…Longer till we…*puff*…get there, Big Yugi?"

     Yami, not even sparing a glance to the blond, said truthfully, "I have no idea…"

     "That's just peachy! So, your tellin' me we're lost?!" Joey yelled.

     Tristan nodded. "More then likely…" he grumbled.

     Tea looked worried, for both Bakura and Aisha. _Please let them be okay…_she thought as they continued to run, not even stopping to catch a breath.

--------Meanwhile…

     Yami Bakura dragged Aisha, who had stopped swearing and started trying to put Chinese, Japanese and Egyptian curses on him, down the street toward the part of town that made the bad part look like a resort area.

     He turned a corner and came face to face with…

     "Yami…" Yami Bakura growled, sneering.

     "Let her go!" Yami stated calmly, his crimson eyes flashing.

     "Or what? You'll seal my soul again? I highly doubt _that_." As she spoke, he pulled Aisha in front of him as a human shield, whipping out his pocketknife as he did so.

     Tristan raised his hands as he said, "Whoa, whoa! Hold on there, Tex! Lets talk this over!"

     Yami Bakura sneered and tightened his grip on Aisha's wrists, which began to bruise. "All I want is the girl. Leave now, and I will spare your petty lives." He said, backing away slowly.

     Joey started forward, his fist clutched so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "Why you…!" 

     "I wouldn't do that if I were you, boy." Yami Bakura leered as he applied pressure to the knife, making Aisha whimper softly.

     "That's low, even for you…" Joey spat, backing off reluctantly.

     "So?" Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through Yami Bakura's chest, making him release Aisha as he dropped to his knees. Bakura fell from the Millennium Ring and onto the asphalt, his face twisted in pain as was his other.

     Aisha, Joey, Yugi, Tristan and Tea dashed to his side, leaving Yami to stare at Yami Bakura, his expression unreadable.

     Yami Bakura, clutching his chest in pain, gasped, looking up at the pharaoh, "What are you…*wince*…doing to me?!"

     "It is not me…" Yami sounded confused and more then a little worried.

     "It was I who have caused you the immense pain you are feeling, demon!" someone said, making everyone look up and the newcomer.

     "No…way!" Joey gaped.

     "Is it…possible?!" Yugi gasped, looking at the newcomer in shock.

     "Please tell me I'm not imagining things!" Tristan said, his eyes just about taking over his face.

     Aisha also gasped. "I have…a Yami?" she whispered as the newcomer kicked Yami Bakura and planted her foot on his back, applying pressure with every second.

     "Now, demon. You will perish!" Yami Aisha sneered, raising one hand, as a ball of golden light appeared, hovering in her hand.


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

     "Now, demon. You will perish!" Yami Aisha sneered, raising one hand, as a ball of golden light appeared, hovering in her hand.

     Bakura hissed in pain as Yami Aisha pressed harder onto his other's back. He struggled, despite his unconscious state, in Tristan's grip, making the tall teen tighten his grip on the silver haired teen's shoulders.

     Yugi and Aisha saw the pain their friend was in and said in union, "Wait! Your hurting Bakura! If you kill his other, you'll kill part of him!"

     Yami Aisha looked at her other and, sighing, removed her foot from Yami Bakura's back and snuffed out the ball of light.

     "As you wish." She said softly.

     Bakura's struggling slowed, but hadn't ceased. Aisha hugged him, making him cease his struggling and relax in her arms, his cheek resting against her shoulder.

     Joey and Tristan looked heartbroken. "No fair! People ALWAYS go for Bakura!" they sniffled, pouting.

     Tea and Yugi sweat dropped.

     Yami Bakura sat up and growled before returning to the Ring, "Watch yourself, girl. Or else you might have a little _accident_." 

     Aisha watched as Yami Aisha picked up her other's Millennium Amulet, which had fallen from Yami Bakura's neck, and handed it back to her before returning to the dragon-shaped Amulet.

     Yami walked over and said, "Um…We didn't know you had a Yami…" Aisha looked shocked. 

     "Me neither…well, lets get Bakura home. Tristan, could you help me carry him?" she asked. Tristan nodded and draped one of Bakura's arms over his shoulder, while Aisha did the same with his other arm.

     So, walking awkwardly, the two held Bakura between them. 

--------

     When they were about half way to Bakura's house, Yami asked, walking up to join Tristan and Aisha, who were in the lead, "When will Yami Bakura stop harming his other? And everybody who tries to help him?"

     "We dunno!! Why are you asking us?!" Tristan and Aisha asked in union, sweat dropping.

     "…Just wondering…if your Yami knew anything…can you speak with her?" he tried again.

     "Maybe…how do I do it, though?"

     "Just talk in your mind. That's what I do." Yugi spoke, joining them.

     Aisha nodded slowly and sort of spaced out, letting her mind wander as she asked mentally, _-Y-Yami Aisha?-_

     _~Yes, Aibou?~_ someone spoke up inside her mind. She started, but quickly recovered.

     _-Do you know why…Yami Bakura hurts Bakura?-_ she asked.

     _~…I think he's…afraid…~_ came the reply.

     _-Of what? Bakura couldn't hurt a fly! Believe me, I know.-_

Her other laughed. _~Hai, but Yami Bakura hasn't taken the time to just sit and _talk_ with Ryou. Instead, he fears that if he does not teach Ryou to respect him, he will be treated badly. I have a feeling that he has been treated like he was nothing and doesn't want it to happen again. I think you ought to summon Yami Bakura up and have a little talk with him.~_ was her answer.

_     -WHAT?!-_ Aisha mentally croaked.

_     ~I will be there as well.~_ Yami Aisha smiled at her other's worry. _~Whatever happened to 'kick everybody's a** Aisha' that I knew?~_

_     -Hey! I'm still that person, I just prefer to run away from some magic using relic!!!-_

     _~Point taken, Aibou.~_ Yami Aisha chuckled.

     Aisha shook her head and came back into reality. They were standing outside of Bakura's house, Bakura still being supported by Tristan and herself. 

     "Well?" Joey asked, looking inpatient. 

     "She says…we have to talk to Yami Bakura…calmly…" she answered, looking about as pleased about it as her friends did, which wasn't very.


End file.
